


He Hates the Father, Not the Son

by Iloveallthecats



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, He's just like his dad, Lin Manuel Miranda plz don't judge me, Lots of awkward research went into this, M/M, Olive Oil as Lube, Philip is a slut, Riding, Some Cuddling, intense fucking, so much sex, so much sin, this was written for my bestest friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveallthecats/pseuds/Iloveallthecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*covers face with hands* Don't kill me Lin or Daveed or Anthony...... I know you'd like it too.</p>
<p>This is a story written for my best friend over the course of like two months. </p>
<p>Philip Hamilton has a secret, that his father would kill him for if he knew. Philip Hamilton has a VERY sexual relationship with Thomas Jefferson.</p>
<p>2,444 words, and estimated 10 minute reading time, and guaranteed to cause panties(or boxers) to become soaking wet. Aubrey especially, enjoy the story!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hates the Father, Not the Son

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously tho, if any of you want to send this to any of those three I won't oppose to it. I wish to know if they like this piece of trash I created and if they think it's good.
> 
> Also, I am dedicating this story to all you amazing people out there who like this story! I never in a million years thought that anyone would like this! I love each and everyone of you, like, you people are gifting me stories!? And actually recommending this to your friends!? It's all so crazy to me that you guys like this thing! You guys give me the inspiration to write and I can't thank you all enough for being the beautiful people you are!

It was midnight.

Philip knew there was a very large chance his father was awake in his study, but he had been waiting for tonight for the past week. He couldn't wait any longer! Philip knew that if he snuck out through the window, his father wouldn't see or hear him. It was only a small drop from windowsill to the ground, and Philip had done it many times.

He had been scared at first, he was still scared now, but the thrill of sneaking out overwhelmed the fear he felt of being caught. He could hear insects outside making noise very loudly, and hoped it would drown out any noises he may make while sneaking from his room. He pushed open the shutters very slowly, trying to make as little sound as he could, as he carefully pulled his body through the window. Why was the 19 year old sneaking out of his home in the middle of the night? Simple; to see his Lover, he was very much older than Philip, at the age of 58, but that wasn't the only thing his father would hate if he knew.

His lover was Thomas Jefferson.

Oh it was forbidden, very very forbidden. And his father would probably kill him if he knew, but that was only a slight risk. As Philip quietly made his way towards Thomas's home, he wondered if his father would have a heart attack if he knew Philip was as big a manwhore as he himself was. 

Yes, Philip knew all about the many people his father had taken to bed,the exact number was also well know to the boy. Would Alexander be shocked to learn his son had been steadily reaching that number before Thomas had approached him? With a light chuckle Philip decided his father would have a massive heart attack if he knew.

Philip, lost in his thoughts, realized he was at Thomas's front door, arm poised and ready to knock. As soon as he did, he heard a man's footsteps walking towards the door quickly, and Philip smiled at what was to come.

He did love a rough ass pounding by a handsome older man.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

Thomas was _very_ excited for tonight. His young lover was at the door, and when he cane inside the two if them would drink and then have sex. The thought was enough to make him groan as he began filling out in his pants. Philip was so soft, he had little hair on his young body and the feeling if his soft skin sent shockwaves through Thomas's body. Collectimg himself, He took a deep breath and opened the door, giving the young man on the other side a suave smile. "Philip, you're looking positively delectable tonight." Thomas watched in amusement as his lover blushed bright red with an adorable smile.

"Thank you Thomas, you're looking rather dashing yourself." Thomas grabbed Philip by the hips and guided him inside the house. He was already thinking about all the things he was going to do to the boy. He plopped the boy down on a chair and walked to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder; "I'm going to get us some drinks. And then my dear Philip, the fun will begin." And the laugh that followed held promises of the near future.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~

_That laugh. Oh my lord it's so deep and nice and-oh god Philip control yourself or you're going to explode on the chair._ Philip thought, desperately clamping down on his body's reaction. The man had always brought reactions out of Philip. Even when he was just a 16 year old, his father would rant about his rival, and simply his name, _Thomas Jefferson_ sent delicious tingles down Philip's back. He knew it was wrong, Thomas was as old as his father! But the man knew, somehow, and came onto the teenager. It had been going on nearly three years now, midnight escapes to his lover's home, sneaking off and being touched during the day. Once, in an effort to bring his father and Thomas together, Philip's mother invited him over for dinner; And Thomas rubbed and touched and groped Philip under the table!

His musing was cut short by his older lover returning to the room, carrying a bottle of fine Whiskey, a cup of water, and two small glasses. "I'm only drinking a bit my love, you are getting a watered down version. Can't have your father smelling the alcohol on your breath." Thomas replied to Philip's unspoken question about the water. He could see it in his eyes then, Philip decided, the man could read him like an open book. He was upset by Thomas's reasons though, and cheekily answered, "I think he would be more concerned with the smell of sex." Thomas laughed as he set the drinks down. "I think he'd be slightly proud of you darling, your father is quite the manwhore. If he smelled sex on you he'd probably pat you on the back and give you a prize." 

Philip chuckled and stood up so Thomas could sit down and tug him onto his lap. "You're right Thomas, he probably would." And accepted the glass of, sadly, watered down whiskey Thomas handed him. He took a sip and grimaced at the watered down taste; It wasn't awful, but it was unpleasant. He went to take another sip as Thomas downed his small glass and set it on the table. "Oh my cute, sweet little prince, how about we make things a little interesting...." Thomas growled right before his hand began to palm at Philip's cock through his trousers, and his mouth latched onto the younger man's neck.

"Thomas!" Philip gasped out, arching into the man, "Oh god yes!" His cock began to fill, hardening with each squeeze of his older lover's hand. Philip began grasping at Thomas's head, trying to make the man nibble and suck his neck harder. It felt so good to the boy, so so perfect. His smaller hips jerking upwards trying to get more delicious friction from Jefferson's hand. His fingers popped the button on Philip's pants, and his hand crept into the younger man's pants to stroke his cock skin on skin.

Philip was panting, gasping and grinding down in Thomas's lap. His blood was singing, pounding through his body and making everything hot. His fingernails were digging into the older man's thighs, and everything felt _so goddamn nice_. "Thomas, oh god Thooooommmmaassss!!" He whined when the man stopped stroking him. "Shh Princess," Thomas soothed him, hooking his arms under the boy's legs, "I've got you don't worry." With one smooth move Thomas stood up and managed to shift Philip's body to face him. "We need to get to the bed, don't worry I won't leave you like this. Although seeing you wanting and lustful like this turns me on like nothing else." Jefferson growled as he moved towards the staircase.

Philip was always amazed at how strong his lover was for his age, able to sweep him off his feet at any given moment. But at the current moment, Philip was desperately grinding against Thomas as he ascended the staircase to his bed room. Philip gave a "Nghh" noise, clawing at the shirt Thomas was wearing. "Too many clothes." He mumbled, to which Jefferson laughed. Thomas was currently opening the door with one large hand; supporting Philip's weight with the other.

"Oh how much I've missed seeing your body all naked and free to my eyes." Jefferson mumbled, "Your father is almost always around. Its so hard to sneak a feel of that beautiful ass." He tossed Philip onto the bed gently with those words, grinning at the younger. "I can't wait to feel you again darling." He removed his shirt, "Can't wait to feel you clenching around me. Are you going to do that for me?"

Philip arched off the bed, "Yes Daddy. I promise." Thomas's heart rate sped up, his blood pounding harder. "Phil oh fuck, you're such a good boy for me." His blood was singing with pleasure, his cock harder than ever. Philip liked to call him Daddy, and it was so hot to the older man. Thomas shuffled away from the edge of the bed where he had been standing, so that he could reach the closed glass jar on his bedside table. 

"Gonna slick you up, stretch you on my fingers. Then I'm gonna ram into you with my cock, what do you think baby?" He inquired in a sultry voice as he uncorked the jar. Philip made a sound akin to a starving man seeing food, and gasped," Want it need it now now now now." And as Thomas dipped his long fingers into the container, Philip arched up and tried to present his ass to Thomas as best as he could from on his back.

"Please Daddy. Fill me with your thick cock." He begged, needy to the point of tears. His cock was so hard it hurt, and if Thomas didn't fuck him this second he was going to cry. Luckily for Philip Hamilton, that exact moment was the one Thomas Jefferson chose to roughly stuff two fingers into his ass. Philip let out a small scream at the pleasant burn of being filled before he began desperately rutting back against his lover's hand.

"Oh god yes fuck me!" He cried out with his eyes closed, head flung back, "FUCKMEFUCKMEHARDERHARDERFASTERYESYESYESYES" He chanted loudly, much to Thomas's amusement. "I've only got two fingers in your tight little ass, and you're already begging. Just like your father, a chip off the old block hm?" Thomas was enjoying stretching his boy, watching his fingers be swallowed by the pink pucker stretched around his fingers with a wet squishing sound, listening to the pants, mewls and begging for his cock. He leaned down and attached his mouth to Philip's, tongues sliding against each other in a battle of dominance that Thomas quickly won. 

The wet sounds coming from their mouths were stopped when Thomas pulled his fingers out, receiving a whine from his young lover that he quickly shushed. Thomas dipped into the jar of oil he had set on the bed, and slicked up his cock. "Gonna fill you up so good. Are you ready for me baby?" Philip groaned out a yea with his head tossed back, "Yes daddy. Please, hurry." And with that, Thomas grabbed ahold of Philip's legs, wrapped them around his waist and plunged balls deep in one smooth move.

He groaned from the heavenly feeling while Philip screamed in pleasure. He gave a teasing thrust inside Philip's wet heat and chuckled at the lewd noise he drew from the boy. Philip Hamilton was exactly like his father; a cockslut and Thomas was pretty sure the boy had fucked Washington just like his father as well. "Does that feel good baby boy?" He asked in a teasing voice, followed by one smooth slow thrust that grazed Philip's prostate.

"Please Daddy!! Oh it feels so good please fuck me harder. Hhhnnggg...." Philip was a mess already. He arched upwards, trying to push himself farther down oh Thomas's cock buried deep inside him. "Movemovemovemove." He slurred with a whine, body already covered in a light sheen from sweat. Thomas groaned and picked up the pace, thrusting in and out with powerful rolls of his hips. After a minute he could barely contain himself, and when Philip's hands reached up and grabbed onto his back and dug his nails in and _fucking scratched all the way down to his ass_ Thomas was gone. 

A growl ripped from his throat as he slammed into his boy's ass violently. Each powerful thrust just ever so slightly grazing Philip's prostate, sending the younger into a frenzy of desperate pants, moans, and mewls. His eyes were open, pupils blown wide with lust and his mouth open, filthy sounds pouring from it. "Hhhnnggg. Uh uh uh uh..... Thomaaaaassssss..." He groaned, shoving his ass against the older man, "Want to...oohhhh.... Ride you!!" Thomas's hips stuttered in their thrusting, and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh hell yes. Here, let Daddy move. Can't wait to have my beautiful baby boy bouncing on my cock." He wrapped his arms around Philip and flipped them over, so that he was laying down and Philip was on top of him.

The new position made Thomas sink even deeper into Philip's tight ass, the stretch tighter, and Thomas groaned in bliss. Philip gave no warning before he was bouncing himself on Thomas, his hands splayed on his lover's chest as he set a brutal pace for the two of them. Every downward motion had Philip keening, the head of Thomas's cock spearing his Prostate dead on. "Thomas, oohhhh fuck Thomas you feel so good!" Right at that moment Thomas sat up, dug one hand into Philip's hair, gripped his ass with the other and roughly began licking, sucking and dragging his teeth on Philip's neck.

It was too much for Philip, his neck was sensitive and when his hair was pulled he'd be unable to feel anything but bliss. Philip came with a loud scream, his cock spurting cum over his and Thomas's chests and stomachs. His ass clamped down like a vice, milking his older Lover for all he had to give. Thomas let go, four more wild thrusts and he was cumming, cock shoved deep into his younger lover, filling him with copious amounts of cum.

Thomas tenderly attached his mouth to Philip's, giving a few shallow thrusts into him, carefully fucking him through his orgasm. The kissed for a few minutes while Thomas's cock softened, before he slowly pulled out. Philip whined, his cock and ass were oversensitive, and it wasn't exactly the most pleasant feeling in the world. Thomas kissed him on the forehead muttering, "Good boy, such a good good boy for me." As if he was handling glass, Thomas laid his blissed out boy on the bed, and stood up to retrieve a cloth from the wash basin to wipe him off with. Philip made a disgruntled noise at his lover standing up and slurred, "Noo, Thomas come back. 'm tired."

Thomas was back in an instant, soothingly wiping cum from his lover's torso and thighs. "You were wonderful darling. Perfect." He told him, tossing the cloth onto the floor and laying down next to Philip. "Sleep now Philip, I know you're exhausted." He cuddled his lover close, delicately holding him. "I love you Thomas." Philip whispered, already half asleep.

"I know darling. I love you too."


End file.
